transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Faux-Seekers and Neglected Tanks
Decibel says, "Yo Autobots, look alive. Anyone have word on the current location of Air Raid?" Defcon says, "Wasn't aware Air Raid was missing?" Defcon says, "Then again, it has been awfully quiet and stressfree here..." Skydive says, "Raid is missing?" Decibel says, "Word is he was shot down last night. If that's the truth we best find his aft and drag him home before the head back to finish him off." Skydive says, "Last known location?" Decibel says, "Unsure, working on that now." Defcon says, "It's okay Decibel...take your time." Skydive says, "Do you know where he is Defcon?" Defcon says, "I /might/ have a clue..." Defcon says, "It's more of a hunch really." Skydive says, "Well...are waiting for me to ask?" Defcon says, "Ask what?" Skydive says, "As to where you hunch might place Air Raid." Defcon says, "Oh right, Air Raid." Defcon says, "It is getting kinda late ya'know..." Defcon says, "Couldn't we do this tomorrow? Hell, I'm sure he's fine for now." Air Raid looks like slag, more so than usual. He's sprawled on his front, several stab wounds gracing his armor, and two laser streaks criss-crossing on his wings. Sweet Primus that's a lot of energon. Naturally he doesn't so much as twitch. You may here over Defcon's radio the voice of Skydive saying that he is en route...and maybe not if you were KO'd the night before. Anyway, the F-16 fighter is on radar but not quite in visual yet. Way off in the distance... Windshear transforms and lands not far from the crumpled heap that is Air Raid, "I told you.." he rasps and points to the Aerialbot. He waits for Sunder and Darkwing to land. Sunder lands and inspects the fallen Aerialbot, stroking his beard. "Indeed, though to be certain, we must extinguish his laser core," the Sweep says. "Or rip it out." Darkwing lands behind the pair and looks to the fallen Aerialbot. "I guess that will teach him the futility of trying to be something that he's not. Autobots should know better then to fly." Air Raid can't do much else aside from sprawl there, optics dim. Windshear walks up to Air Raid and kneels down to him, in specting the sword stabs he did and the laser blasts and punches. He puts his hand ot his throat and rubs it slightly, "He..did this..." he says in his altered voice now but he doesnt seem that concerned about it. He reaches over and pushes the aerialbot onto his back. Then he looks at Sunder, "Extinguish the lasercore or take it out. I say take it out and give it to Scorponok." An F-16C (Skydive) continues his descent approaching rapidly. The coordinates were accurate as he spots Air Raid's transponder, but that also brings with it 3 'cons. His weapons arm and he changes his vector. Skydive says, "I have located Air Raid's body, but it seems as if the Decepticons have come back to finish him off. I am going to need backup. Transmitting coordinates.." Fwoosh! That's the sound of a robot dinosaur flying through the air as fast as it can. Someone was saying something about backs and ups and well..whatever, it doesn't matter. What does matter is that Swoop is here to lay the smackdown on any Decepticons unlucky enough to become his target. "Swoop here to save day!" Sunder hisses as he detects incoming Autobots. And one ...Dinobot. Yeah that figures. "I believe we will have more chances to deprive Autobots of their laser cores," he says, "Prepare for attack!" Windshear stands up and sees Swoop and catches what he thinks is the sound of a jet engine closing in. He brings his weapons online and stands in front of Air Raid, "Shoot me Dinobot and you might hit Air Raid," he smirks and aims a laser cannon at the Dinobot. Darkwing looks up at hear Sunder's comment. "Oh great, it had to be the happy one..." Darkwing mutters as he detects Swoop. Combat: Windshear sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Windshear misses Robot Pteranodon with his Slow Ray attack! Robot Pteranodon doesn't even flinch as Windshear's shot blows right past him. Swoop points his beak down and eyes the scene: one downed Aerialbot, two smelly Decepticons standing around like hyenas staking out a corpse. "Me Swoop not care 'bout him Air Raid!" he bellows. "Him get in way, that him own fault!" He's serious too since right after he says that, Swoop fires one of his wing missiles at the group. Dinobots are team players! Combat: Robot Pteranodon strikes Sunder with his KAPLOWEY Area attack! Combat: Robot Pteranodon strikes Windshear with his KAPLOWEY Area attack! An F-16C (Skydive) approaches from the other direction. He doesn't have any thing clever to say, he just attempts to clear the area so that he can pull Air Raid out. He fires a round in passing and begins to come around for another. Combat: An F-16C (Skydive) strikes Windshear with his Laser attack! Rumbling through the Nevada landscape, the Renault FT-17 Tank slowly approaches the site where the other Decepticons seem to have nearly scrapped an Aerialbot. Oh how he dislikes them, the cheap knock-offs to the Decepticon Seekers, the TRUE lords of the sky! It is true, Warsong does have a certain degree of contempt for those that wasge war high over head and shy away from good old fashioned fist to fist combat... And even more so for those that do so as Autobots! Vroom vrooming along, he moves closer to the collection of mechs not too far off in the distance just as vicious explosions rake the countryside! Transforming, Warsong leaps forward, letting out a battlecry. <> A snap-hiss, the cranking of gears--piston popping and the crunching of servos all sound as the tank breaks apart and rises to dwarf its former self as Warsong's powerfully built Robot Mode. Combat: Warsong inspires Windshear and Sunder with wise and noble words! Sunder snarls at Swoop. "Filthy wretch!" he snaps, "Take THIS!" He aims his disruptor at the Dinobot and takes aim, trying to drive the Pteranodon to the ground. Combat: Sunder misses Robot Pteranodon with his Disruptor attack! Windshear got hit twice back to back and stumbles back falling on Air Raid. He scrambles off the near dead Autobot and shakes his head to clear his HUD of his damage reports. Then with a sneer he leaps into the air and transforms to attack in his element. Darkwing as always is forgotten, both by his allies and his enemies. Well he might as well make himself known in the best way he can; Electro-Kinetic Blaster style! Pulling out his favored weapons he lies up an attack with the Dinobot and opens fire. Robot Windshear transforms into a Cybertronian pyramid/Tetrajet. Combat: Darkwing strikes Robot Pteranodon with his Electro-Kinetic Blasters attack! Combat: Tetrajet misses Robot Pteranodon with his Laser attack! Robot Pteranodon lets out a loud, high-pitched roar when his missile goes KABOOM and makes Sunder and Windshear's life a little more difficult. GOOD TIMES! The Dinobot circles around in the air like a hyperactive vulture, all the shots fired upon him sailing by without notice. Well, almost all of them. Darkwing's crazy blasters strike him spot on. It's kind of a crappy deal for Darkwing, really. On one hand, he shot Swoop! On the other hand, he got Swoop's attention. The flying Dinobot ceases his sky circling and fires a blast of hot mouth laser at Darkwing. But..something doesn't feel right. Swoop suddenly feels light-headed. Dizzy. Unsure. Combat: Robot Pteranodon 's Mouth Laser BLAAAAARGH attack on Darkwing goes wild! Combat: Robot Pteranodon misses An F-16C (Skydive) with his Mouth Laser BLAAAAARGH (Laser) attack! An F-16C (Skydive) coming around again for another pass notices Swoop's attack go awry. Dropping to low altitude and transforming he avoids the attack and lands heavily near Air Raid. But using his momentum to continue on into Darkwing, "Let me drag Air Raid out of here, and I'll call the Dinobot off," he offers while trying to get Darkwing away. Skydive changes back into his Robot mode. Swoop says, "Me Swoop feel weird..." Combat: Skydive misses Darkwing with his Smash attack! Warsong's full on sprint finally comes to an end as he digs his clawed, treaded feet into the earth and skids to a halt not far from Aid Raid. A clawed hand digs into the earth, his pointed fingers digging in deep to help slow the unwanted advance of his chassis before finally he is still upon the plain. "Looks like we've got another Dinobot! Never seen THIS one before... Haha, at least the party's just begun!" That said, War's ruby-red optics glance toward the other Aerialbot flying about, and a sly grin spreads from audio receptor to audio receptor. "Hey you!" he shouts, and reaches down to the earth to grab hold of a large cactus plant. "Think... FAST!" Tetrajet is circling around the Dinobot when Skydive lands near Air Raid, "Dont let him take the downed one!!!" He yells out to the other cons and pivots around firing at Swoop again. Combat: Tetrajet strikes Robot Pteranodon with his Laser attack! Combat: Warsong misses Skydive with his Flying Cactus attack! Decibel says, "You guys ok? I'm not sure I could make it in time to offer much help, but I can try if you need." Sunder curses as his first blast misses. He transforms and tries to rope the Dinobot, utilizing his Energy Lasso on his main turret. Dinobot Rodeo anyone? Sunder's head disappears into his chest, his wings fold around him, and now he is in Sweepcraft mode, his headcannon still visible. Darkwing chuckles softly watching Swoop fire on another one of those wannabe-seekers, even as he misses. The wonderful thing about those blasters, he might have gotten the Dino's attention but not for long. "What's the matter? You can't tell the copy from the real thing?" He asks and then laughs as Skydive misses him completely. "You really should just let us put you and your friend out of your misery; all there is for you is pain and suffering as you try to be like Seekers; but you'll never succeed. You'll never even be second rate Seekers." Darkwing says and charges at Skydive trying to grab the Aerialbot to show him how its done. Combat: Sweepcraft strikes Robot Pteranodon with his Laser Lasso attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Robot Pteranodon 's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Darkwing strikes Skydive with his Grab attack! Skydive says, "Yes. If we are going to pull Air Raid out, we are going to need more help..." Robot Pteranodon looks very confused as his laser goes flying around at the wrong target. "Hrrrum..what??" Just as his simple brain is trying to come to terms with this new development, he's struck by Windshear's lasers. Swoop snaps his head around and glares at the Decepticon. "You die now!" He spreads his jaws and readies another laser but before he can do anything, he's lassoed by the Sweep. It's like being a Wonder Woman villain only not. Swoop growls and begins to flail around in an attempt to free himself from the laser lasso. "Stupid Sweep-guy! You go die now!" He tries to bite down on the Decepticon holding him captive. Combat: Robot Pteranodon misses Sweepcraft with his Omnomnom (Punch) attack! Skydive ducks below the flying Cactus and turns his attention quickly to the other con coming mumbling to himself, "This is not good." He reaches for his weapon when Darkwing grabs him, "Misery? Put me out of my misery? I can fly circles around you," Skydive throws a kick in his direction. "And I can prove it now if you like!" Combat: Skydive misses Darkwing with his Kick attack! Sweepcraft thankfully dodges the nomming. "Oh no, I am no Dinobot's breakfast," the Sweep says, "But you shall be my dinner! How would you like to be turned into Barbecued Pterodactyl Hot Wings? I can certainly oblige you! Sweepcraft powers up his dual plasma cannons! Combat: Sweepcraft misses Robot Pteranodon with his Dual Plasma Cannons attack! Tetrajet sees Warsong come up and join in and yells down to him as best he can now, "Warsong... keep them away from Air Raid!" he once again unleashes a laser barrage at the Dinobot. Combat: Tetrajet strikes Robot Pteranodon with his Laser attack! Hmm, the cactus didn't work quite as well as he'd hoped! Oh well, good thing there are still plenty of ROCKS! Grabbing a rather large stone from the earth, Warsong grunts as he hefts the small boulder over his head and cackles madly, his optics squinting with delight. <> he questions, his attention still fixed on Skydive. "Ignore ME will ya!?" he shouts up at Autobot. "C'mon, you and me, Aerialbot! Lets dance!" Combat: Warsong strikes Skydive with his Air Rock attack! Darkwing laughs as the Aerialbot's leg strikes empty air. "That is showing me? I suppose that I shouldn't expect much from a Faux-Seeker. I've beaten up your little brother before, maybe you will fair better then he did, but I doubt it. You Autobots simply don't know when your facing your betters." Darkwing says and lets go of Skydive and steps away as he sees the incoming rock. "It seems that Warsong is intent on rocking your world." He says smoorkign more at seeing Skydive get clobbered then the bad pun. "Lets see if I can help you see your real enemies tough." Darkwing laughs and ones again fires his favored blasters. Combat: Darkwing misses Skydive with his Electro-Kinetic Blasters attack! "What???" Swoop gawks. "You not eat me! Me not food! Me am Dinobot!" Swoop begins to flail around again when he's peppered with laserfire courtesy of Windshear. That's it. No more playing around (not like he was before but..shhh!) Swoop transforms into his super special awesome robot mode and with that mode he gets a super special awesome sword that lights up and can cauterize things. He ignores Windshear for now (he can deal with him later) and swings the blade at the Sweep. With an avian roar, Swoop unfolds into his robot mode. Combat: Swoop strikes Sweepcraft with his Thermal Sword attack! Skydive is released by the Sweep and again reaches for his weapon the the mini boulder that dents his shoulder puts him on the deck. Skydive rolls with the impact and is back up to his feet fairly expertly and this time his weapon appears from subspace and he levels it at Darkwing, "You Sweeps all talk too much..." Combat: Skydive strikes Darkwing with his Nega-Gun attack! When Skydive hits the deck, Warsong is once again on the offensive. That aerial bot just keeps making him madder and madder! Who ignore Warsong on the field of battle? Darkwing isn't anything special... Right? "Hey, I was talking to you!" he exclaims, growing frustrated. He's important enough to attack, isn't he? Isn't he? Charing the Aerialbot head on, Warsong leaps into the air and attempts to come crashing down on the other mech from above! Combat: Warsong strikes Skydive with his Death From Above (Smash) attack! Darkwing says, "Alright, being mistaken for my brother is one thing; but you REALLY need your optics checked if you think I am a Sweep." Primus, A sweep? Thats almost worst then being refered to as Dreadwind... In his light ammount of ranting, the Powermaster leaves himself open to Skydives attack and staggers back. He shakes his head and glares to Skydive. "You are making the wrong people, very angry Wannabe." He grows and fires at Skydive with his lasers." Combat: Darkwing strikes Skydive with his Laser attack! Tetrajet will not let his battle trophy; Air Raid's battered form get away. While he's leaving it up to the rest to take care of the rest, he concentrates on Swoop and fires again. Combat: Tetrajet strikes Swoop with his Laser attack! Sweepcraft is struck by the flaming sword! The Sweep howls and splits apart as Sunder transforms. Snarling savagely, nursing a deep gash in his wing, the Sweep pulls out his pistol and fires it at Swoop. Combat: Sweepcraft strikes Swoop with his pewpew (Pistol) attack! Sunder shifts into his fearsome-looking robot mode. Skydive is again pommeled by Warsong, this time the attack sends him flying in the opposite direction. "This is silly, we need more backup," Skydive transforms and announces that he is going to get back up. "How out Swoop, I'll be back." Skydive shifts into his F-16 mode. Combat: An F-16C (Skydive) begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Swoop shrugs off Windshear's laser easilly enough. Sunders? Not so much, but that's mostly due to the close proximity. Nevertheless, Swoop retaliates the best way he knows how. Insults! "YOU SWEEP AM REALLY UGLY AND SMELL LIKE ELEPHANT BUTT!" With that said, Swoop transforms back into his awesome pterosaur mode and makes a B-line for Air Raid's fallen body; wings outstretched to slap anyone in the face who gets in the way and his claws poised to snatch up the Aerialbot. Swoop turns into a flying dinosaur! Tetrajet sees Swoop heading for Air Raid and launches another attack. "Stop the Dinobot!!" he yells as he fires. Combat: Tetrajet misses Robot Pteranodon with his Laser attack! What IS this? Every time he tries to get into a good old fashioned tussle with someone he's blown off like some kind of worthless...well, Aerialbot! "Arrrrghh! THis is NOT fair!" he pouts, stomping his foot like a petulant child. "Come back here! You were suppose to fight back!" Urrgh, this trip was totally worthless it seems, or...is it? There's still the Dinobot, after all. Turning swiftly he begins to charge toward the Robot Pteranadon just as it 'swoops' toward the ground. With a solid grip upon the tank tread upon his shoulder, Warsong wrests the weapon from his chassis and swings toward the incoming Dinosaur! Combat: Warsong misses Robot Pteranodon with his Not So Fast attack! Darkwing can't help but smile as Warsong grows increasingly upset... Maybe bhe needs to try to ignore the tank more often... Seeign Swoop come down after Air Raid; Darkwing rushes forward and does something stupid; he tries to leap on the back of the dinobot. Combat: Darkwing misses Robot Pteranodon with his Grab attack! "No, the Aerialbot's remains belong to US!" Sunder shouts, "Unhand him and leave the prey with us, Dinobot Scum. If I smell like an Elephant's Butt, then you smell like Terrabore excrement!" The Sweep brings out his Grenade Launcher, intending to flatten the Pterodactyl with a rocket. Combat: Sunder misses Robot Pteranodon with his Catch the Nukular Football! attack! Robot Pteranodon is just super popular today! First Windshear tries to shoot him, but he misses. Then Warsong tries to beat him like he's a kinky gimp, but he fails majorly too. Then Darkwing (of all people) tries to mount him like a horsie. And last but not least, Sunder tries to murderize him with a rocket launcher. It's a rough day for Swoop. It's also painfully obvious that even though Swoop is the coolest Dinobot ever, he's not strong enough to take on this motley crew of Decepticons. His mission is no longer to kill them all but to retreive the fallen Aerialbot and escape. Once more, he tries to grab Air Raid with his claws. Swoop says, "Hrrrnnnnn...Why this so hard!?" Swoop says, "Stupid Decepty-cons! Stupid Air-ee-all butt!" Fairway has picked up sippets of something amid the radio chatter and has arrived to see exactly what, if anything, may be amiss. It sure is a rough day for a Swoop! But it's also a rough day for a Warsong... I mean seriously, is it that hard for a Decepticon to get Autobots to attack him? Something is seriously wrong with this picture... It's almost like Warsong is actually drunk on a Dark Void of the Lasercore, and this entire scenario is actually just a nightmare wrested from his deepest, darkest subconscious! Either way, he's determined to hit this slippery Dinobot. Combat: Warsong misses Robot Pteranodon with his That Kick Liu Kang Does (Kick) attack! Tetrajet notices the one Aerialbot leave, the dinobot try to grab Air Raid again and then another autobot arriving. Regardless, the Seeker takes another shot at the Dinobot. Combat: Tetrajet misses Robot Pteranodon with his Laser attack! Darkwing looks to Swoop as he misjudged his leap entirely, which may have been a good thing as he wasn't exaclt sure what he was gonna do if he had managed that little stunt. He aims his laser and tries to fire on the Dinobot's wings, having heard that they are rather fragile. Combat: Darkwing misses Robot Pteranodon with his Laser attack! Fairway rushes into the fray with his rifle drawn. Air Raid is down, and Swoop has his work cut out for him facing down four Decepticons. He opens fire on Warsong as he attempts to make his way toward his companions. "No interest in a fair fight," he shouts, "I can't say I'm surprised!" Combat: Sunder misses Robot Pteranodon with his Claws attack! -2 Robot Pteranodon just...can't...manage..to grab...Damn it! Screw this. "Okay, Swoop done with rescue work," the Dinobot declares as every Decepticon in the vicinity tries to kill him. "Time for killing work now!" Swoop transforms into his SUPER SWEET and SUPER AWESOME robot mode (seriously, he makes a cool looking robot) and pulls out his AWESOME THERMAL SWORD. He brings it over his head and with a roar, swings it at Warsong because he's a poor neglected tank ): With an avian roar, Swoop unfolds into his robot mode. Combat: Swoop strikes Warsong with his Thermal Sword attack! Fairway alters his plan as he sees Swoop attacking Warsong. Combat: Fairway misses Sunder with his Scram Rifle attack! -2 Tetrajet circles around debating something for a second then suddenly transforms, aims a laser cannon at Swoop and fires. Cybertronian Tetra jet transforms into the Decepticon, Windshear Combat: Windshear misses Swoop with his Destabilizer Ray attack! Darkwing realizes trying to kill Swoop just isn't working, when he notices a new player on the feild. Well, seeing as he can't hit the Dino, he might as well go for the one complaining about fair fights while fighting Decepticons. Combat: Darkwing misses Fairway with his Laser attack! Okay, not fair, not fair, not fair! Stupid Dinobots aren't suppose to be that agile! If that bucket of bolts ignores him one more time... Oh, look, FIRE! An explosion of flames obscures Warsong's vision, and the mech is knocked swiftly to the ground. *THUMP* Bouncing a couple of times, his chassis finally stills and slowly he begins to sit up, a clawed hand moving to clasp his head. "OWWW!" For a moment, it seems as if Warsong was ready to cry, his mouthplate quivering a bit as he suddenly looks over to the Dinobot. "Y-y-you hit me..." he says, sniffling. "You really hit me!" Rising to his feet, a look of joy quickly replaces his former expression and then the Decepticon begins to charge. "Glory be to the Empire, lets get these Auto-buttheads!" Combat: Warsong strikes Swoop with his Oh Happy Day Whip attack! The Sweep's attack on Swoop is for naught, but the passing shot by Fairway attracts his attention. "Oh, I'll deal with you in a moment, Prey," he says to the Autobot Medic, "But first..." and here he pulls out his Disruptor again. He fires it at Swoop. Combat: Sunder strikes Swoop with his Disruptor attack! Fairway finally reaches Air Raid and kneels by his side, keeping his rifle at the ready and a wary eye on the Decepticons. "Friend Swoop," he says, "Kindly provide me some cover while I see to Air Raid." This he is in the process of saying even as Swoop is hit by Warsong. Combat: Fairway runs a diagnostic check on Air Raid Combat: Fairway expertly repairs Air Raid's injuries. Combat: Fairway is able to repair some of Air Raid's internal systems damage. Air Raid eventually jerks awake with a nice, loud wail of pain, optics flickering as he bolts upright and looks around. "Wha'... what happened..." Oh Primus, 'cons everywhere! ... Raid promptly tries to lay back down. "Guhhh." Swoop gets hit in the face with a whip. A whip made out of tank treads. NEEDLESS TO SAY it hurts. A lot. Swoop staggers backwards, one hand on his face, the other swinging his sword around blindly. Just as he regains his composure, he's struck by Sunder. It's an endless barrage of attacks but Swoop can take it. He might not look as tough as the other Dinobots but he's still a Dinobot damn it. "Fine! But you hurry up!" Swoop dashes foreward, his sword held parallel to the ground for better stabbing. Combat: Swoop strikes Warsong with his Kerstabby attack! Windshear sees Fairway working on the Aerialbot and the bot come back online. He sneers and fires at Fairway suddenly. Combat: Windshear misses Fairway with his Slow Ray attack! "You realize, you shouldn't be over there," Darkwing replies and charges at the Medic. "Windy, if you haven't noticed your trophy's trying to walk away!" Darkwing calls to his usual partner as he attempt to grab Fairway as Windshear's blast misses. Combat: Darkwing strikes Fairway with his Grab attack! Sunder continues his relentless assault on the Dinobot, hoping to at least make a dent. "Fall, FALL!" he shouts, "Unicron damn it, what does it take to fell a Dinobot now? Kryptonite?" He tries clawing the Dinobot again. Combat: Sunder strikes Swoop with his talon Swope (Punch) attack! Warsong growls as he's stabby-stick-stab stabbed by Swoop's sword, and the Decepticon staggers back a couple of steps. "Raaarrgh! Now this is what I call a battle! Sword versus whip, Dinobot versus Decepticon! Oh, I can hear the trumpets playing, sounding the anthem of our epic battle! Dance with me, Autobot! Let us make this Nevada landscape our grand stage for a battle to remember for millenia to come!" he shouts joyously, ignoring the nasty cuts in his armor as he leaps forward toward Swoop! Combat: Warsong misses Swoop with his Claw Yer Face attack! Fairway is no sooner finished repairs on Air Raid than he is grabbed by Darkwing. He struggles against the Decepticon, kicking his legs out and trying to force Darwking to fall backward and release him. Combat: Fairway strikes Darkwing with his Grab attack! Swoop just...stares at Warsong. "You is really weird," he says. "Me Swoop not want to dance. Me Swoop not hear trumpets too." He takes a few steps back, sword raised to block Warsong's claws but manages to get slashed anyway. BY SUNDER. Damn Sweeps.. In the corner of his view he sees Air Raid. Oh good. He's alive. Kind of. Time to start Operation Rescue again. KOO KOO KA CHOO! Swoop transforms into his alternate mode and makes a flightly dash for the Aerialbot. Swoop turns into a flying dinosaur! Combat: Robot Pteranodon strikes Air Raid with his Grab attack! Air Raid just wants everyone to shut up so he can recharge peacefully, but it is not so! Fairway's obviously strugging with something, so Raid forces himself upright a lifts his rifle to fire on the first ugly 'con mug he sees, which is Darkwing. No sooner than he squeezes the trigger, he's grabbed by giant Dinobot talons, and it slaggin' hurts. "OW. OW, FRAGGIT!" Combat: Air Raid strikes Darkwing with his Torque Rifle attack! Sunder growls, trying to dig his claws in deeper as he tries to keep the Dinobot at bay. "I'll rip your armor off if it takes me all week!" he snaps. Combat: Sunder strikes Robot Pteranodon with his sharpening mah claws on yer armor! (Kick) attack! Darkwing backs off as Fairway pull away, only to get struck by Air Raid's blaster. His optics dim at the damage, the dour jet was starting to get annoyed. Throttle, in engine mode reves and lets power surge through him as he recovers from the recent blast. Combat: Darkwing sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Darkwing takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Darkwing uses up a charge on his High-Throttle Energy Drink booster pack! Windshear realizes hes burned way too much energy in the past two attacks and as his HUD screams a warning he lands nearby and leans against a tree. Combat: Windshear takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "Hey, w-wait, no! No, don't go!" Warsong shouts, jogging after Swoop as the Robot Pteranadon makes another attempt to snag Air Raid. "That is not fair! Not fair!" he growls, having finally found a dance partner only for him to turn his back on poor Warsong, just like the others... Leaping into the air, Warsong throws his all into bringing the two flying Autobots back to the ground. "Decepticons! What are you doing? We've barely begun to fight!" Combat: Warsong sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Warsong strikes Robot Pteranodon with his Tread-Whip attack! "GO 'WAY!" Swoop bellows as Sunder's claws dig ever so deeper in his armor. He gives his wings a mightly flap and begins to lift into the air. When Warsong strikes him with the whip, it causes him to fall back onto the ground. BUT SWOOP IS NO QUITTER! "Me fly, you shoot!" Swoop says to the Aerialbot grasped by his talons before taking off into the air again. Oh yeah, he also shoots a mouth laser at Sunder just in case he didn't get the memo. "ME SAID GO 'WAY!" Combat: Robot Pteranodon misses Sunder with his Laser attack! Fairway rolls to his feet and falls back toward Swoop and Air Raid. "I might suggest a retreat here," he says, "Not that I distrust in your monumental strength, friend Dinobot, but we are slightly outnumbered." He levels his scram rifle at Warsong. Combat: Fairway misses Warsong with his Scram Rifle attack! -3 Air Raid just hangs there, dazed, confused and aching. Grumble. Windshear sees Swoop take Air Raid and takes another shot at the Dinobot. Combat: Windshear strikes Robot Pteranodon with his Laser attack! "I think NOT," Sunder growls, even as Swoop tries to dislodge him without success. "You will relinquish the prey, NOW!" For emphasis he tries digging his talons in the deepest he possibly can. Not an easy task on Dino Armor! Well, it seems as if Swoop is determined to ignore Warsong again... Bah. These Autobots just don't seem to be up for a good epic battle this cycle. That's when Fairway's rifle blast wizzes by him, and Warsong barks a laugh. "I guess I was wrong! You've come to challenge me then? GOOD!" Crouching low, Warsong snags another cactus plant from the ground and snickers deviously. "Catch!" Combat: Sunder strikes Robot Pteranodon with his Dinobot Scratching Post attack! Combat: Warsong strikes Fairway with his Slightly Larger Flying Cactus attack! Darkwing looks up at the Autobots as they start to retreat. "What's the matter, I thought Dinobots weren't scared of anything! Surely you can handle a few Decepticons and protect your worthless teammates!" Darkwing yells out to Swoop, hoping, for some reason, to get the Dinobot's attention; and he had onyl one way that was likely to do that. Combat: Darkwing strikes Robot Pteranodon with his Electro-Kinetic Blasters attack! Combat: Your attack continues to damage Darkwing Robot Pteranodon points his beak at Sunder, spreads his jaws and hollers as loud as he possibly can in the Sweep's face. "GO AWAY!" Despite the barrage of attacks from pretty much everyone (and the sudden veil of confusion that falls over him from Darkwing's blaster), Swoop makes his retreat. Too engrossed with the task at hand, Darkwing's words fall on deaf ears which is fortunate for him because it's taunting like that that gets Decepticon's murdered. Combat: Robot Pteranodon begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Fairway is beaned with a flying cactus! He staggers, but isn't exactly fazed much. He's apparently resistant to plant-based attacks. All that aside, he is terrified by what he sees as Warsong's exuberance for battle. He continues backing away, hoping the fear isn't too evident on his face, and aims his rifle again. Combat: Fairway misses Warsong with his Scram Rifle attack! -2 Sunder apparently clawed so well, that he lost his grip on Swoop! He drops to the ground, disappointed that the Dinobot got away so quickly. He talonshakes at the fleeing Swoop. Combat: Sunder takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Windshear sees the dinobot take off and says a few choice words in Cybertronian then he breaks off into English, "Forget it..." Combat: Windshear takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Darkwing used up nearly all his reserves on that one and the Dinobot still escapes. So the dour jet just sorta slumps. Combat: Darkwing takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Exuberance, yes, you could call it that! Warsong loves to fight, loves battle in all of its forms but above all else he loves it up close and personal. Fairway's rifle blast wizzes by him a second time, which only fuels the delight in the charging Decepticon's expression. Like a wildmech, he leaps for the Autobot and attempts to send both of his feet crashing into Fairway's chestplate. "Hahaha! For the Empire!" Combat: Warsong misses Fairway with his Kick attack! Robot Pteranodon also bleeds oil all over the place as he flies. Environmentalists everywhere cry out. Fairway may be a lowly medic and a bit of a coward, but he has grown a great deal as a warrior, thanks in part to his experience fighting in the Olympics. He sees Warsong coming and rolls to the side, leaving the Decepticon to hurtle feet first at the dirt. "I've no time for further antics, Decepticon," he says as he transforms. Air Raid is sure to be safe in Swoop's (owwie) claws. "But I shall humble you when we meet again!" With this uncharacteristic display of bravado, Fairway affects a retreat. Fairway drops forward onto his fists while his torso spins and his legs fold inward. His hood tilts up, head flipping back to disappear beneath it, and his arms lock into place at his sides. With a familiar, five-tone sound, Fairway transforms into a DeLorean DMC-12! Combat: DeLorean begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Robot Pteranodon Sunder pouts as the last Autobot gets away. "Well that was a bust," he growls, "But at least I got to open that Dinobot like a can of tuna." Windshear watches them retreat faster then they could retaliate and walks over to where Air Raid was. "Figures," he rasps hoarsely and then notices something on the ground. He bends down and picks it up then smirks. A piece of a wing, Air Raid's wing. The Seeker tosses it into his subspace compartment and looks at Sunder and Darkwing, "Well, they got the worst of it this time." Darkwing says, "If anyone tells Dreadwind of this, I'll personally rip out your Vocalizers. The last thing I need is to hear another of his speaches on how futile effort is." Warsong's optics narrow considerably as he misses his mark, and a solid growl flows from him as he continues to soar through the air. No matter, he'll just turn around and pummel the little Autobot as soon as he lands... Hmm, what's taking so long with that anyway? Seriously, he should've hit the ground by now. Turning to look before him, Warsong squints a bit as something seems amiss and his suspicions are soon confirmed. In classic Wyle Coyote fashion Warsong has managed to attack his way right off of a cliff... "Urrrgh.... Great." he says flatly as he falls, falls, falls some more before hitting the ground finally, kicking up a large cloud of dust upon impact. *WOOMPH* Windshear puts a hand to his throat, "My vocalizer's already been fried, I don't need to torn out too..." he blows out some air of his intakes and looks over toward a weird sound. "Warsong? What are you doing?"